


Snake on a Plane

by Dead_Inside_Like_Loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki/pseuds/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki
Summary: The reader (female) has a fear of flying and dreads the up coming flight. Fortunately for the reader, a handsome stranger will help keep their mind off of things.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Snake on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another chapter of this. I really like how it turned out. Thanks for reading!

“Twelve hours!?” you practically screamed, flopping onto your bed, you hated flying.   
“That’s correct mam. Is everything alright?” The information woman had been putting up with your constant questions and whining.   
“Yeah everything is fine. Thank you so much.” you hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow you had a long flight tomorrow to meet up for a job interview that could go either way and then, of course, the flight back. Needless to say you weren’t looking forward to any of it. Reluctantly you got up and packed your bag for the weekend and crawl into bed.

*** THE NEXT MORNING ***

After waking up late and having to skip your shower, getting wanded by security for the metal hair clip you forgot in your pants pocket, breaking a wheel off of your bag, and forgetting your laptop cord resulting in you buying an overpriced one from an airport shop you were giving up hope quickly. You were seated at your gate, reviewing what you’d be talking about at your interview. You had your headphones in and had the music loud, nodding to the beat and shutting out the anxiety. Failing to pay attention to the others around you rising to board the plane, you kept looking at your laptop until a hand gently caressed your cheek. Startled your laptop slipped and fell to the floor, the screen cracking.   
“Oh, you have got to be” you were livid “fucking k-…” you saw him kneeling in front of you “...me?” you were entranced. Your face began to heat up as he spoke in a low, sultry and slightly seductive voice.  
.“Well, we’ve only just met but, I certainly won’t deny you if you’re offering yourself to me. Though we may want to board the plane now Dove.” He was beautiful, there was no other was to really put it. His pale and delicate complexion contrasted flawlessly with striking emerald eyes and ebony hair. His white teeth shone in a smirk as he scooped your laptop from the floor and returned it to you.   
“Shit!” You came to your senses, snatched up your bag, boarding pass and made your way to the gate. You could hear his low chuckle behind you and feel that paralyzing gaze. It made you shiver, earning another chuckle. Boarding and finding your seat was the least stressful part of your day. For a brief moment you thought you were lucky enough to have no one sit next to you, until the beautiful man sat beside you.  
“Is this seat taken Dove?” He greeted with a sly smile.  
“N-No but aren’t the seats assigned? Couldn’t that be someone else’s spot?” You semi stammered. He held out his ticket and showed you that it was in fact his seat.  
“Lucky you. You get to spend the next twelve hours next to me. So, shall we start with idle chat or get down to the dirty talk right away?” he purred into your ear, giving you goosebumps.   
“I’ll just stick to my music thank you.”  
“Not without these.” he held up your headphones in his far hand.  
“How did you-?”  
“It’s a natural talent lets say.”  
“Being a thief?”  
“No, causing mischief.” he grinned.  
“Does mischief have a name?”  
“Loki. And you Dove?”  
“Y/N”  
“Magnificent. Well Y/N, with twelve hours to go, care to spend a bit of it chatting with me? Or does the Midgardian folk song please you more?”  
Oh I’m sure you could please me far more than any song You thought to yourself, looking him over. He chuckled beside you and gave a wink.   
“That much I can promise you love.” His voice could only be described as lust filled and seductive. Your face turned bright red with realization. He laughed “Yes darling, you said that out loud.”   
Absolutely mortified, you pulled a magazine from the seatback in front of you and buried your face in it. Loki was still laughing beside you. “This flight is fairing to be a good one.”   
A few minutes passed and you slowly managed to put the magazine down and chose to stare out the window. The flight attendant came round to ensure that everyone was buckled in and ready for takeoff. Your flight anxiety rose up again as the engines roared to life and you found yourself gripping the armrests. The plane began moving out to the runway as your breathing and heart rate picked up the pace.   
"It's fine. This is fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's just twelve hours. It's just a giant… metal… bird… death trap… a million miles in the air." Your confidence broke as tried talking yourself out of the oncoming panic attack.   
"I'll take a stab in the dark and guess that you don't like flying." Loki teased.   
"What gave you that idea genius? The fear in my voice? The panic in my eyes? My shaky breathing?" You glared, tears brimming.   
"Well, yes. Is there anyway to ease your mind Dove?"   
The plane had reached the blacktop and began to speed along, ready to take flight. You felt faint. "I'm gonna pass out. Oh god oh god oh god."   
His hand slowly took yours, and he locked eyes. "Y/N, you'll be okay. I can understand your fear and doubt. But, I can promise you that you'll land safely." Loki's tone was soft and calming. The plane took to the air and you gripped his hand tightly, glancing out the window. "Focus on my eyes. Look at me Dove."   
You followed his word and looked into his eyes, getting lost just as before. Much more kind and soft than you'd expected, his gaze was truly captivating. A noticeable blush crept down your neck, making him smile. "How are you so calm? Aren't you afraid? We could crash or land on a deserted island full of cannibals!"   
Loki choked back a laugh "My dear I think you watch too many movies. The odds of such events taking place are about as likely as the odds me wielding my brother's hammer."   
"Why wouldn't be able to carry a hammer? You seem rather muscular. How big of a hammer is it?"  
"Do you know of Thor?"  
"From the Avengers!? Of course! He's a hero!" Loki winced at the word hero. "You can't mean his magic hammer- wait you're his brother!? What was he like when you were younger? How did you-" An annoyed finger was pressed to your lips, effectively shutting you up.   
"He's not as much a hero as you'd think. Yes I mean that hammer. I'm his adopted brother. As children he was ruthless and a bully." Loki answered each question in turn. His brow twitch angrily.   
"A bully? But he seems so nice."  
"Hate to kill your fantasy but, that's not the case."  
"What did he do to you?" You were genuinely curious, the flash of pain in Loki's eyes made your stomach churn.   
"What didn't he do would be the shorter list. He treated me like a joke. We had our good days, sure, but the moment his admirers drew near I'd be cast aside. He was everyone's warrior and hero, I was just a neglected means of entertainment… I just wanted a brother, he wanted to be King." Loki's hand gripped yours as he spoke. His spite and anguish were apparent. "Oh well, nowadays he and I agree to disagree." He feigned a smile.   
"Jeez, I'm sorry. I can assure you that you're much more than a joke. You're a good person."  
"I'm responsible for the attack on New York."  
"..." You were only slightly surprised "That's fine. I'm sure conquering worlds is normal where you're from. Let's call it a cultural difference."  
Loki's expression was between confusion and amusement. "Cultural difference?" His laugh was loud and genuine. You figured he didn't get to laugh like that often. "M-My dear I killed almost two hundred people. Does that not frighten or worry you? I planned to enslave your entire race. Does that not anger you?"  
"Planned to doesn't mean you did. Can't be convicted for a crime you didn't commit yet. Well, technically you can… but I personally won't hold it against you." You smiled at him. His eyes shone with something you couldn't quite define.   
"Y/N...that may be the bravest and or stupidest decision of your life." He spoke bluntly.   
You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why's that?"  
"Don't you realize that I'm a villain? I'm the one the heroes fight to protect you from. The one who tries again and again to make others miserable." He paused "I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night." His head hung low and his voice was heavy.   
You giggled beside him and he snapped up to look at you. "I'm sorry, but you're awfully innocent looking for a monster. You have kind eyes and a pretty face."  
Loki blushed faintly "You mock me?"   
"No. I compliment you. I mean it."  
"Then you're a fool."  
"How-" The plane jerked, reminding you of your current location "the hell did I forget that we are on this thing!?"   
Loki chuckled "How are still afraid after so much time has passed?"   
"It's been like five minutes!"  
"Dove, we've been airborne for three hours. We've been talking for quite a while."  
You checked your watch "Holy shit. How have I not had a mental breakdown yet?"  
"You're welcome."   
You rolled your eyes but couldn't fight your smile. "Thank you Loki. I'll be back." You unlatched yourself and stood up.   
"Where are you off to?"   
"The restroom."   
"Mind if I join you? We could be part of the flying high club." He winked.   
"It's called the mile high club you pervert. No thanks." You laughed and started to slide past him.   
"Pity. This view is a favorable second though." He was definitely staring at your ass as you moved in front of him. You blushed and moved faster. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave Dove." He smirked as you walked, loving the switch of your stride. 

*****A few minutes later*****

You came back to Loki reading one of the provided magazines, looking bored. Upon seeing you an expectant grin adorned his features.   
"Passing through?"   
"Shut up Loki."   
He chuckled and waited for you to pass. Reluctantly you moved in front of him, heading to your seat. Turbulence struck again, instinctively you sat down quickly, scared out of your mind. The seat shifted beneath you, Loki chuckled behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you in place. Your face burned red.   
"Well this is a lovely turn of events." He whispered gruffly in your ear. You went to stand but he didn't let go, pulling you closer against him. "Was this not your intended position Dove?"  
“You know it wasn’t." You hissed.   
"Well, I'm certainly pleased by the current situation. Mind staying a while Y/N? I promise I won't bite." He immediately nipped at your neck, earning a squeak from you. "... Much."   
"Loki, let me go." You tried to hate how much you enjoyed his warmth. Hesitantly you allowed yourself to lean back against his chest. You could feel his low chuckle.   
"I don't think you mean that." You could hear the grin in his voice.   
"Ladies and gentlemen we have entered the fourth hour of our twelve hours flight. The attendants will be making rounds with pillows and blankets as we enter the evening hours. Please feel free to ask for anything else you may require for comfort, though it may be an additional fee." The head flight attendant spoke over the intercom. Soon enough the cart was heading down your aisle.   
Loki still held you captive on his lap. You didn't want the flight attendant to see you like that. "Loki! Let me go back to my seat! Please?"  
"No. A dove in the lap is worth two seated by side."  
"Be a good girl and sit still. The plane servant is coming, care for a blanket?"  
"Don't change the subject! Let me go!" You whined and tried to stand only to be roughly pulled into his lap again. The stewardess was two rows away. You made a split second decision to stay put as the needy god demanded. You turned away from the aisle and curled up in his lap, your feet on the seat you once occupied. "Stupid jerk." You pulled on your hood and rested your head on his shoulder.   
Loki's breath hitched as you did so and you listened to the quickening pace of his heartbeat. "Well, this is an unexpected and welcome change. Decided to comply Dove?" One of his hands rested on your hip, the other on your side. You grumbled an incoherent reply.   
"Hello!" The blonde woman greeted. "May I interest you or your wife in a pillow? Blanket perhaps?"   
Loki forced back a laugh with much effort "I'll take a pillow. You need anything Dove?" He asked, placing the cushion behind his head. You refused to move, hoping she'd think you're asleep. "Dove?" Unfortunately Loki wouldn't let you play out your charade. His hand at your side squeezed a few times earning a squeal and giggle from you.   
"J-Just a blanket is fine." You spoke softly, suppressing the urge to strangle the chuckling man. The blonde woman smiled and handed you the blanket before moving on. You waited till she was a few rows back before speaking again. "I can't believe she called me your wife!"   
The laughter Loki had held in was set free. "That was amazing!" You had to admit, he looked good when he laughed freely like that, smiling wide, eyes squeezed shut, nose crinkled slightly.   
"Cute…" You muttered wistfully.   
"I beg your pardon Dove?" He wiped a tear from his eye. You blushed and leaned against him again, ignoring his inquiry. Loki decided to let it go, settling for wrapping his arms around you once more. "I suppose you'll have to sleep like this."   
You groaned. You'd only met this man today and yet he seemed so hellbent on messing with you. "A true man of mischief." You thought aloud. You couldn't see the smirk that adorned his features. 

***Time Skip***

You awoke about nine hours into the flight. You stretch out your tired limbs and yawned wide before realizing that you were still on Loki's lap. This time when you went to stand up he didn't stop you, didn't even budge. He was sound asleep and you giggled at the idea that he dreams of conquering worlds before moving back to your assigned seat. You sat quietly and alone with a magazine for about fifteen minutes before Loki came to. He jolted awake, wide eyed and gasping. He seemed to take a moment to get comfortable with his surroundings and then looking at you.   
"How dare you! Get back over here on my lap." Loki glared at you.   
"No. I don't have to." You stuck your tongue out at him.   
His glare suddenly broke into a smirk “Fine. Then I’ll move.” The god stood and snatched the publication from your hands and plopped onto your lap. He leaned against the wall of the plane and threw his legs over the armrest. He crossed his arms with a satisfied grin.  
“Really Loki?” you deadpanned. You weren’t surprised when he decided to answer your question by wiggling his butt in your lap instead of using words. You fought back a smile “You’re such a child.”  
“You love me and you know it.” Loki stuck his tongue out at you. He chuckled as you rolled your eyes in response.  
“Can I at least have the magazine back?”  
“Why look at book models when you’ve got one in your lap?”   
“As pretty as you are, I'd like to keep reading my article.”  
“What was it about?”  
“...How to find a meaningful relationship.” Your face heated up.  
“Oh! Are you single then?” Loki looked like a kid in a candy store.  
“Always have been.” You huffed.  
“You’ve never had a serious relationship!?”  
“Shhh! Not so loud, jeez.”   
“What about a lover? Ever had a steamy night of passion and-”  
“No! I haven’t.”  
“Shh not so loud Y/N.” Loki mocked.  
Your face was bright red “Shut up Loki.”  
The man in your lap gasped in mock offense and held a hand over his heart “Ouch Y/N and here I was going to be so kind as to offer you my flawless body as your first.”  
“Wait what!?”  
“Y/N” Loki lifted your chin to look into his eyes “I would love” he leaned in “...to be the first man you allow to pleasure you.” he placed a surprisingly gentle kiss upon your lips. You closed your eyes and sighed softly. You felt him smile against your mouth. “Well Y/N, will you be mine?”  
“Yes.” You couldn’t believe yourself, you’d just met him after all, but one more look in those hypnotic green eyes and you found yourself adding Loki to the top of your ‘To Do’ list.   
“Well then Dove, I’ll make sure you never have need for another article again clothing or otherwise.” He growled into your ear, making you blush again. The flight attendant announced the beginning of the plane’s descent. Loki reluctantly moved back to his seat. He took your hand in his and held it tightly as the plane began to land.   
“Thanks for helping me through this Loki.”  
“Think nothing of it Dove. You can repay me tonight.” He gave a flirty wink, to which you rolled your eyes. Loki helped you gather your luggage as he seemingly had none. He walked behind you down the ramp. Entering the airport you had to stop and gawk for a moment at the fifty guns aimed at the door instinctively you froze.  
“She’s clear, Move her along.” You recognized the man speaking as the one and only Steve Rogers. Two SHIELD agents helped you out of the way as five more rushed past you and onto the plain. Once you were beyond the squad of men an invisible hand found yours.  
“I’d assume the welcome wagon is for you.” You whispered, not looking back.  
“Right you are my dear. So, if you’re still up for our night of fun I highly suggest that we move a little faster.” Loki’s soft voice came in beside you.  
“You really are the God of Mischief.”  
There was a low chuckle “The one and only.”


End file.
